Two Worlds
by oOWhite Fox From NorthOo
Summary: Quand deux mondes totalement opposés se rencontrent. Quand deux êtres que rien ne prédestinaient sont attirés l'un par l'autre. Yaoi, AU. Chapitre 2 en ligne. Dédicacée à deux demoiselles nn
1. Chapitre 1: Duel

**Two Worlds**

**Auteur : **oOWhite Fox From NorthOo

**Base : **Yuyu Hakusho

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont la propriété des Yoshihiro Togashi et des Studio Pierrot. Je ne fais que les emprunter, pour ne pas changer…

**Pairing : **C'est un secret absolu et vous ne le découvrirez qu'en lisant.

**Genre : **Fic à chapitre, UA, yaoi

**Note de l'auteur :** Je tiens à dédier cette fic à ma première lectrice –Ju' The Red- et à kitsu34, auteur de l'excellente fic Entre Deux qui m'a inspiré l'histoire qui va suivre. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Sur ce, je vous laisse lire.

**Note de l'auteur 2: **Comme il s'agit d'une fic se situant dans un univers alternatif, les personnages sont parfaitement humains. Enfin parfaitement…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre Un : 

Cheveux gominés, lunettes noires sur le nez, blouson en cuir noir sur le dos et jean râpé, troué et usé de toutes les manières possibles sur les fesses, Yusuke Urameshi, voyou de son état admirait son reflet dans le miroir en pied dans le coin chambre de sa piaule. Il s'adressa un sourire satisfait puis se tourna vers la fenêtre en entendant un coup de klaxon.

« Raah… Pas foutu d'attendre cinq minutes ! » ronchonna-t-il en relevant le col de son blouson.

« Urameshi ! Magne ! » hurla le rouquin qui se tenait au volant d'un vieux cabriolet à moitié retapé.

Le brun soupira et se décida enfin à quitter son si merveilleux reflet. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, lança ses clés en l'air et les rattrapa d'un geste vif. Il fit rapidement le tour du véhicule et sauta la portière pour s'installer du côté passager.

« Y'a des jours où j'me demande si t'étais pas une nana dans une autre vie… » ricana le chauffeur en jetant un œil vers Yusuke qui s'assurait de la bonne tenue de sa coiffure dans le miroir de courtoisie.

« Kuwabara… Boucle-la, tu veux. »

Le dénommé Kuwabara se concentra sur la route, un sourire moqueur quand même plaqué sur les lèvres. Il ne se gêna pas pour griller quelques feux et bien vite, ils quittèrent la partie animée de la ville pour aller en direction du centre industriel où l'on trouvait quantité d'entrepôts désaffectés ou tout simplement abandonnés. C'était à la fois leur territoire et leur terrain de jeux. Arrivés à destination, la voiture ralentit, toussa un peu avant de s'arrêter tandis qu'une légère fumée commença à s'élever de sous le capot. Les deux jeunes hommes descendirent en parfaite synchronisation. Le roux fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon et en sortit un ruban dont il ceignit son front. D'une démarche qui se voulait virile et inquiétante, le duo se mit en marche. Plus ils progressaient entre les entrepôts et plus ils croisaient des véhicules garés ça et là, le ventilateur ronronnant encore pour certains, ainsi que quelques propriétaires des-dites voitures. Chaque loubard rencontré venait se placer derrière les autres, formant au fur et à mesure une grappe puis carrément une bande comptant une trentaine de personnes. Enfin, tous stoppèrent au centre d'une place dégagée. Au bout de quelques instants apparut un second groupe du côté opposé de la place.

Le silence régna un moment puis Urameshi cracha et fit un pas en avant. Une rumeur sourde monta derrière lui tandis qu'en face se déroulait à peu de choses près le même manège. Il s'avança encore un peu et la rumeur enfla. Bientôt la place fut assourdissante de bruit, l'air empli de cris plus ou moins distincts visant à encourager chacun des deux meneurs.

« Alors… On peut savoir ce que tu fiches ici ? » lança Yusuke en retirant ses lunettes d'un air à la fois agacé et méprisant.

Son vis-à-vis tiqua puis un sourire narquois s'afficha sur son visage. Il passa une main dans sa crête mauve pâle puis sourit.

« Oh, pas grand-chose, juste quelques emplettes… »

« Vraiment ? »

Le silence revint et la tension entre les deux bandes se fit plus palpable. Le crêté sortit de la poche de sa veste une flasque et en but une large rasade.

« Toi et ton clan êtes sur notre territoire, Chuu. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Déguerpissez et vous éviterez des bricoles. » menaça Yusuke, le visage fermé.

Le dénommé Chuu ricana, vida d'une traite le reste de la flasque puis la jeta au sol. Une mine orgueilleuse anima son visage et les tintements de la petite bouteille de métal résonnèrent un moment dans le silence ambiant. Il n'y avait pas d'autre issue, aucune des deux bandes ne voulait abandonner la partie. Pour Chuu comme pour Urameshi, cela serait revenu à abandonner leur fierté. Ils étaient tous prêts à en découdre pour se faire respecter et accessoirement pour prendre le contrôle total de la zone.

La règle est simple : tous les coups sont permis. Le jugement final l'est également : le dernier à se tenir debout sera le vainqueur. Aucune contestation possible. Yusuke se débarrassa de son blouson qu'il lança en l'air. Le temps parut se suspendre quelques secondes. Et lorsque le vêtement toucha le sol, les deux adversaires s'élancèrent. En une demi-seconde, ce fut la mêlée générale. L'endroit était devenu en instant un véritable champ de bataille. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il y avait déjà des corps étendus ça et là, complètement sonnés. Et au milieu de tout cela, les deux chefs s'acharnaient plus qu'aucun autre. Les coups pleuvaient à une allure folle et avec une violence telle que l'on pouvait parfois les os de l'un comme de l'autre craquer sous le choc. Mais Chuu comme Urameshi ne cherchaient pas à les éviter. Celui qui n'était pas capable d'encaisser les coups serait vite mis KO. Au fur et à mesure les autres combats ça et là cessaient. En cause, les blessures trop nombreuses ou trop graves pour pouvoir continuer. Les moins touchés aidaient leurs camarades, les vainqueurs ramenant les vaincus à leur compagnons par signe de respect pour ces adversaires qui n'avaient pas flanché et qui avaient lancé dans la bataille toutes leurs forces.

Bientôt ne restèrent plus que les deux leaders qui semblaient totalement dans leur bulle, uniquement conscients de l'autre, sans plus. Le brun souriait et ses yeux brillaient, comme animé par un feu qui brûlait en tant normal dans son cœur et qui s'était propagé dans son corps et dans son esprit. C'était ça, sa vie. Le grand frisson, l'excitation du combat lui procurait cette incroyable sensation de vie, cette impression qu'il pouvait soulever des montagnes, qu'il pouvait affronter le monde entier à lui seul. Rien n'avait jamais pu égaler ce frémissement indescriptible qui remontait le long de son échine. Et ce combat était comme un cadeau explosif pour son vingt et unième printemps.

Chuu ne savait faire que cela. Se battre pour survivre. Se battre pour l'honneur. Se battre pour un territoire. Se battre pour le plaisir. Depuis qu'il était môme, son destin était tracé. Sa vie en elle-même se résumait à un combat. Perdre ou gagner lui importait peu la plupart du temps. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était l'adrénaline, les coups, relever le défi. Et aujourd'hui, il avait un adversaire de taille. Ce n'était bien évidement pas la première fois qu'il affrontait Yusuke. Ce dernier était le seul à avoir réussi à lui tenir tête jusqu'à un match nul lors de leur première rencontre. Depuis, le crêté le considérait comme son rival et malgré son statut d'ennemi, il le voyait comme un égal. Et à chacune de leurs altercations, il n'y avait aucun vainqueur. Mais un jour cela changerait peut-être.

Pour l'heure le combat ne tournait en faveur d'aucun des deux combattants. Kuwabara se surprit à penser qu'il y aurait une énième fois match nul entre les deux meneurs. Pourtant, il se produisit quelque chose de vraiment inattendu. Une lueur brilla intensément dans l'œil de Yusuke qui s'arqua et lança un poing magistral dans l'estomac de son adversaire qui en eu le souffle coupé, tombant à genoux sous le choc. Un violent uppercut le cueillit sous le menton et Chuu bascula en arrière, sa tête heurta durement le sol et il ne bougea plus. Le brun le fixa un moment, puis s'avança et s'accroupit près de lui. Le crêté n'était pas prêt de se relever, totalement sonné. Le rouquin le rejoignit et soupira en constatant que l'adversaire de son patron n'avait pas rendu l'âme. Et comme un arbitre sur un ring, il prit le bras d'Urameshi et le leva en signe de victoire. La majorité des gars du clan encore capables de se mettre debout coururent sur le vainqueur et, dans des cris de joie, le portèrent en triomphe. La série des égalités se terminait sur un succès de Yusuke et le clan raflait au passage un territoire.

« Bien, les gars. Vous avez tous mérité du bon temps. Rendez-vous au Bloody King, ce soir. » déclara Yusuke après avoir enfin retrouvé la terre ferme.

La bande hurla de joie comme un seul homme puis tous se dispersèrent afin de retourner à leurs véhicules. Kuwabara soutint Urameshi jusqu'à sa voiture et cette fois, plus question de sauter les portières. Le brun soupira à la fois de douleur et de soulagement en s'étendant sur la banquette arrière. Le roux ricana en fermant la portière puis grimaça en s'installant sur le siège conducteur. Bientôt le moteur, toussa, cracha puis se mit à ronronner tranquillement et le semi-tacot s'ébranla pour quitter la zone d'entrepôts. Le chauffeur jeta un œil à sa montre qui avait miraculeusement survécu à son combat et remarqua que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Et dire que l'affrontement avait débuté en fin de matinée. Ils avaient passé près de six heures à se taper dessus. Un véritable exploit pour le gang. Enfin, la voiture s'arrêta devant la petite baraque où Yusuke avait élu domicile. C'était petit et son misérable job de caissier à mi-temps lui permettait tout juste de vivre décemment et de payer son loyer. Cela devait bien faire trois ans qu'il vivait ici. Il avait quitté la maison familiale parce qu'avec une mère alcoolique, l'atmosphère était devenue invivable.

« Merci vieux… » lâcha le brun en descendant.

« J'passe te prendre d'ici deux heures, ok ? »

« Ca marche. »

« Et surtout ne prends pas trop de temps pour te faire belle ma poule ! » railla Kuwabara alors qu'il redémarrait.

« Abruti fini ! » hurla Yusuke en lui balançant une canette qui traînait.

La voiture tourna le coin de la rue et disparut. Le brun grogna, enfonça les mains dans ses poches et remonta la petite allée menant à son nid douillet. C'était une simple petite maison dont les pièces n'étaient séparées que par de minces cloisons et à certains endroits par des paravents. Il se dirigea en traînant des pieds vers la salle de bain, retira ses vêtements et entra dans la cabine de douche. Le jet d'eau brûlant jaillit du pommeau de douche ruissela sur le corps endolori et tendu du bagarreur. Appuyant son front contre le mur carrelé, le jeune homme soupira : il se rendait à peine compte qu'il avait étalé l'immense Chuu en seulement deux coups. Apparemment l'entraînement avait porté ses fruits. Il était allé voir la vieille Genkai, un maître étrange mais tellement doué et fort que le simple fait de prononcer son nom faisait froid dans le dos des plus téméraires. Urameshi eut un sourire amusé : fallait dire qu'elle était pas commode aussi. Elle passait son temps à jouer à des jeux d'arcades sur borne. Et ses entraînements sortaient de l'ordinaire. Mais il l'aimait bien.

« Assez rêvassé… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il se secoua, se lava puis se sécha. Ensuite, il pansa ses plaies pour finir par s'affaler sur son lit pour se reposer. Chuu était vraiment quelqu'un de coriace. Il s'étonnait d'avoir réussi à le mettre KO. Mais il avait dû puiser dans ses réserves pour y parvenir et à présent, il se sentait lessivé. D'une main tâtonnante, il chercha sur sa table de nuit son réveil. Il le programma pour sonner une demi-heure avant l'arrivée de Kuwabara. Cela lui laissait donc deux heures et demi pour pioncer à sa guise. Le brun laissa échapper un soupir d'aise, posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et s'endormit aussitôt, sans même s'en apercevoir.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Uwaaa ! »

BROM !

Une flopée de jurons résonna dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée par le faible halo de la lampe magma posée dans un coin de la chambre. Etalé au sol, Yusuke s'était magistralement viandé au pied de son lit. Bien installé sur le chevet, le réveil se mit à sonner. Le jeune homme se remit sur ses deux jambes et éteignit l'alarme en grognant. Sa pommette le faisait souffrir et pour éviter d'avoir un bleu il se dépêcha de poser une poche de glace dessus. Il quittait le coin cuisine lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans la maison silencieuse.

« Allô ? » dit-il un peu abruptement.

« T'as bouffé un chien enragé ou quoi ? » ironisa la voix du rouquin à l'autre bout du fil.

« Abrège, pourquoi tu téléphones ? »

« Parce que j'aurais un peu de retard… » marmonna-t-il.

« Ah ouais ? »

« Ma sœur me colle aux basques, elle veut savoir avec qui j'me suis battu. »

« Bah, ça lui passera. Appelle-moi quand tu décolles. »

« Ok, vieux. »

Il y eut un déclic puis la tonalité. Urameshi voyait ce retard d'un bon œil : ça lui permettait d'aller faire un tour au convini du coin pour s'acheter des nouilles instantanées. Au moins, il n'aurait pas le ventre vide pour faire la fête. Il enfila rapidement une veste légère et sortit, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Bien vite, il atteignit la petite échoppe où il acheta en plus de son dîner d'autres plats pour les jours à venir car son frigo se faisait désespérément vide. En rentrant, il s'affala dans le canapé, alluma le poste de télévision tandis que l'eau bouillait. Après avoir zappé une bonne vingtaine de fois sans rester plus de cinq minutes sur une même chaîne, le brun lança la télécommande dans le canapé et s'occupa de ses nouilles. Après s'être brûlé la langue en mangeant, il gagna la salle de bain pour juger de tête dans le miroir. Il examina sa pommette qui avait juste légèrement enflé et avait une teinte rosée. Yusuke fit ensuite le tour de sa garde robe pour arrêter son choix sur un jean foncé et une chemise blanche. A peine avait-il fini de se préparer qu'un coup de klaxon retentit à l'extérieur.

« Je t'avais pas dit de m'appeler avant de venir ?! » grogna-t-il en s'installant sur le siège passager.

« Si mais Shizuru a encore fait des siennes et j'suis privé de téléphone pour deux semaines… » bougonna le rouquin en redémarrant.

« Ah, t'as pas craché le morceau… » constata le brun.

« Si je l'avais fait, t'irais pas en boîte ce soir. »

« Merci, Kuwa. Je te revaudrai ça. »

Durant le reste du trajet, tous deux discutèrent de leurs dernières conquêtes en date et ils jubilèrent à l'idée des jeunes femmes qui n'attendaient plus qu'eux. Enfin ils arrivèrent à destination : le Bloody King, une boîte de nuit où la plupart des loubards des environs venaient pour passer du bon temps, surtout en draguant, et quelques fois en se tapant dessus. A peine eurent-ils franchi le seuil qu'une nuée de jeunes femmes les accostèrent. Il fallait dire que les videurs avaient été sympa : le patron faisait entrer les filles d'abord pour ensuite permettre aux garçons qui entraient les premiers d'avoir du choix en matière de « dame de compagnie » et ce soir, ils étaient les premiers. Yusuke et Kuwabara, une fille pendue à chaque bras, allèrent s'installer dans un coin tranquille. Ils se regardèrent et sourirent de manière entendue : la nuit ne faisait que commencer…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Note de fin :** Voilà, c'est la fin du premier chapitre et j'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture. Evidement, ce n'est pas un chapitre palpitant mais il faut que je mette en place les personnages, ce qui prendra au moins jusqu'au troisième chapitre. Voilà. C'est possible d'avoir une petite review ?


	2. Chapitre 2: Matinée chargée

**Two Worlds**

**Auteur : **oOWhite Fox From NorthOo

**Base : **Yuyu Hakusho

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ils sont la propriété des Yoshihiro Togashi et des Studio Pierrot. Je ne fais que les emprunter, pour ne pas changer…

**Pairing : **C'est un secret absolu et vous ne le découvrirez qu'en lisant.

**Genre : **Fic à chapitre, UA, yaoi

**Note de l'auteur :** Je tiens à dédier cette fic à ma première lectrice –Ju' The Red- et à kitsu34, auteur de l'excellente fic Entre Deux qui m'a inspiré l'histoire qui va suivre. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Sur ce, je vous laisse lire.

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Merci à shunelodie, ValouX-chan, –Ju' The Red- et kitsu34 pour vos gentilles reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier. Bonne lecture.

**Résumé :** Dans le chapitre précédent, Yusuke Urameshi, voyou de son état et leader d'un gang affrontait en duel Chuu qui prétendait prendre possession de son territoire. Après un combat acharné, notre héros profite des bienfaits d'une soirée en discothèque…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapitre Deux :

Une silhouette fine à la chevelure carmine fila dans le hall de l'agence et s'engouffra juste à temps dans l'ascenseur dont les portes métalliques se fermaient déjà. L'une des personnes présentes sembla offusquée d'une telle intrusion : il s'agissait d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années ayant visiblement un poste assez bien placé. Le jeune homme réajusta sa tenue : il passa une main sur sa chemise de satin blanc pour la défroisser et jeta un œil au miroir de la cabine pour se recoiffer rapidement. Puis il fouilla dans son attaché-case et en sortit un badge qu'il épingla à sa poitrine. La femme offusquée put lire ce qui était inscrit sur ce badge dans le reflet inversé du miroir :

_Minamino Shuuichi_

_Président Général_

_de Tsubaki Corp._

La femme étouffa une exclamation et s'en voulut d'avoir cru qu'il s'agissait d'un stagiaire bien peu concerné par son emploi. Alors qu'il s'agissait en fait de celui qui l'avait embauché. Il fallait dire que Shuuichi était du genre discret. Malgré le succès de son entreprise, il ne figurait aucune photographie de lui sur les murs des couloirs. Pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas présent : une rumeur circulait, disant qu'il connaissait tous ses employés, même ceux chargés du ménage, et qu'il avait toujours un mot gentil pour eux lorsqu'ils les croisaient. Il paraissait même qu'il connaissait chaque date importante et qu'il faisait parvenir un mot et un petit présent à chaque membre de l'entreprise. Mais ce n'était que des rumeurs. La femme constata que son patron était malgré tout bien jeune alors qu'il occupait un tel poste. L'ascenseur stoppa au troisième étage et seuls restèrent Shuuichi et la quadragénaire.

« Vous semblez bien vous porter Takada-san. »

« Oh ! Merci Minamino-san ! »

« J'espère que les examens de Koichi se passeront bien. »

« Comment… ? » s'étonna Takada-san.

Où avait-il bien pu entendre le prénom de son fils ? L'ascenseur s'arrêta de nouveau. Le jeune homme lui tendit une enveloppe, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage.

« Passez une bonne journée Takada-san. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de le remercier, les portes se refermaient déjà. Fébrile, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe.

« Bon anniversaire de mariage Takada-san.

Une surprise vous attend dans votre bureau.

Minamino S. »

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Ohayo gozaimasu Minamino-san ! » lança la secrétaire assise derrière un bureau encombré.

« Ohayo gozaimasu Maeda-san. Y a-t-il des messages ? »

« Oui. Le Vice-président vous informe qu'il sera en retard pour la réunion. »

« Merci. Je souhaite ne pas être dérangé pour le moment. »

« Bien monsieur. »

Le jeune PDG entra donc dans son bureau. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en prenant place dans le siège. Une tasse de thé encore chaude semblait l'attendre. Il sourit : Maeda-san était vraiment une perle. Au moment où il tendait la main pour s'emparer de la tasse, une sonnerie monta de son attaché-case. Il s'empressa de prendre son cellulaire.

« Allô ? » lâcha-t-il sans même avoir regardé le correspondant.

« Quel accueil glacial mon cher Kurama. » répondit une voix.

« Que veux-tu ? Je suis plutôt occupé. Si c'est pour m'avertir de ton retard, ne t'en soucie pas. »

« Oh ! Je constate que ton assistante a fait son travail. Nous nous verrons don… »

Kurama ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre la fin de la conversation pour raccrocher. Il soupira à nouveau puis prit sa tasse de thé qui refroidissait. Un agenda était ouvert à côté du clavier, avec différents mots annotés, des noms, des horaires également. Le jeune président se pencha dessus et regarda la première des choses qu'il avait à faire en cette journée. Il faillit avaler son thé de travers en s'apercevant qu'il lui restait moins de dix minutes pour se rendre au casting prévoyant de trouver la nouvelle égérie du groupe pour la prochaine campagne publicitaire. Juste à cet instant, son assistante entra :

« Monsieur, voici les books et les CV des participantes au casting. »

« Arigato Maeda-san ! »

Shuuichi fonça vers l'ascenseur : certes il n'avait que quelques étages à descendre mais être en retard, pour le président de l'agence, ce n'était pas vraiment donner le bon exemple. Il eut l'impression que l'attente dura des heures. Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent et il se précipita à l'intérieur, comme si cela pouvait allonger le temps qui lui était imparti pour rejoindre la salle d'audition. Après avoir tourné en rond comme un lion en cage, les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau. Le président fila à travers les couloirs et au bout d'une course presque infernale il parvint, partiellement échevelé, devant une porte avec un écriteau mentionnant « Personnel autorisé seulement ». Aussitôt l'eut-il poussée que tout le petit peuple qui s'affairait derrière cessa son activité pour le regarder reprendre son souffle.

« Toutes les candidates sont là ? » demanda-t-il pour se donner une contenance et surtout pour que tous reprennent le travail. « Si c'est le cas, nous allons pouvoir commencer. »

Les dossiers des postulantes sous le bras, il alla s'asseoir entre ses collègues des différents départements. Sur la longue table qui les rassemblait tous étaient déjà étalées quelques photographies des mannequins qui allaient se présenter à eux.

« Bien. Faites entrer la première candidate je vous prie. » dit Shuuichi une fois ses collègues silencieux.

L'employé se dirigea donc vers la porte située au fond de la salle de casting. Cette dernière se composait d'une petite scène pour défiler et d'un petit coin loge pour l'habillage dissimulé derrière des paravents. Le tout dans un ton blanc des plus sobres. Une première jeune femme se présenta donc et les débats purent commencer. Leur tâche consistait à trouver le nouveau visage de Tsubaki Corporation et ce dans les plus brefs délais : le début la campagne de pub pour le lancement de la toute dernière collection était prévu dans moins de deux semaines. Il était inutile de préciser au petit comité que le temps pressait.

Après la première candidate défilèrent des dizaines et des dizaines d'autres jeunes femmes. L'audition promettait d'être des plus longues : la réputation de Tsubaki Corp en tant que grande maison de couture n'était plus à faire. En quelques années seulement et en s'entourant des bonnes personnes, Shuuichi Minamino était parvenu à faire de sa modeste maison de couture en une véritable entreprise et à imposer son nom dans le monde impitoyable de la mode, ce qui était franchement quelque chose lorsque l'on sait combien il est difficile de sortir de l'ombre des géants qui sont là depuis des décennies.

Les commentaires allaient bon train sur les postulantes. Si bien que personne n'était en mesure d'arrêter son choix. Kurama soupira discrètement puis se calla correctement dans sa chaise. Ils avaient vu plus d'une centaine de jeunes filles et tout le monde avait sa favorite. Impossible dans ces conditions de voir émerger le nouveau visage du groupe. Le président jeta un œil à sa montre, espérant pouvoir échapper rapidement à ce qui s'apparentait de plus en plus à une séance de torture pour en assister à une autre.

Soudain la porte par laquelle il était entré s'ouvrit et la pièce devint silencieuse. Shuuichi remercia cette arrivée inopinée de celui qu'il pensait voir bien plus tard. Une silhouette longiligne s'avança. L'homme qui venait d'interrompre les débats était beau et son air était serein mais malgré tout, il n'inspirait pas forcément la confiance. Sa longue chevelure noire flottait librement sur ses épaules, lui conférant un côté nonchalant qui adoucissait la sourde impression de duplicité qui émanait de lui.

« Yomi. Ton retard est minime à ce que je vois. »

« J'ai préféré compter large, tu m'en excuseras. »

Le silence qui s'installa après ce court échange pesait lourd. Très lourd. Personne dans l'entreprise n'ignorait qu'une rivalité presque mortelle existait entre le président et le vice-président. Une rumeur disait qu'au tout début, lorsque Tsubaki n'était encore qu'une maison de couture inconnue, Yomi et Kurama étaient amis et que tout allait très bien entre eux. Personne ne sait pourquoi mais leurs relations se sont dégradées au fur et à mesure que la maison gagnait en popularité. Et chaque jour qui passait laissait voir une haine sans borne, surtout du côté de Yomi envers Kurama.

« Alors, comment se déroulent les débats ? Une nouvelle poupée à présenter pour la campagne a enfin été trouvé ? » lança Yomi, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le jeune président préféra ne pas relever et répondit avec un calme olympien.

« Non, pas encore. Mais si tu nous faisais l'honneur de tes précieux conseils. Joints-toi donc à nous. »

Le silence prit à nouveau ses droits. L'un des photographes souffla plus pour lui-même que pour le reste de ses collègues :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend !? Ca risque de finir en guerre tout ça ! »

Le délicat sourcil noir du vice-président se souleva, et sur son visage se peignit une expression d'incompréhension et d'outrage feints. Shuuichi se retint d'écharper cet idiot incapable de retenir sa langue : s'il n'avait pas été à l'autre bout de la table, le directeur du département photo aurait dû se trouver un nouveau second pour shooter les affiches de la campagne publicitaire.

« Puisque ma présence est ainsi sollicitée, je veux bien prendre part aux débats. » dit-il un large sourire découvrant la blancheur de ses dents. « Bien que n'importe quel stagiaire soit capable de mener cette tâche ardue en moins d'une petite heure… »

Kurama se força à sourire, faisant mine de prendre la remarque cinglante de Yomi comme une boutade, mais son visage afficha plus une grimace qu'autre chose. Puis il tenta de se calmer mentalement et inspira tranquillement. Il fallait absolument faire bonne figure face aux employés malgré le fait que tous aient conscience des tensions qui régnaient entre les deux dirigeants de la maison Tsubaki.

Shuuichi se leva et poussa sa chaise sur le côté, ensuite il demanda à ce que l'on apporte un siège supplémentaire pour Yomi. Une fois la chaise installée, l'air se fit plus électrique que jamais. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, il était difficile pour eux de ne pas s'observer du coin de l'œil tout en mimant la parfaite indifférence.

« Bien. Voici les candidates. » commença Kurama, s'absorbant dans son résumé de la situation pour se calmer un peu plus. « Nous sommes partis sur ce postulat : s'agissant de trouver un nouveau visage, il nous faut une jeune femme qui fasse ses débuts. »

Le vice-président se pencha au-dessus des nombreux clichés éparpillés sur la table, l'air soudain plus sérieux que jamais. Il effleura le papier glacé de certaines d'entre elles, comme s'il cherchait à déceler quelque chose qui pourrait le mettre sur la voie.

« Quelqu'un peut-il me rappeler le thème de la nouvelle collection ? » interrogea Yomi, ses sourcils se fronçant imperceptiblement.

« La mixité sous toutes ses formes. » indiqua Shuuichi en lui passant le dossier contenant les principales pièces concernant la nouvelle collection.

Il prit donc le dossier, le feuilleta et en analysa les éléments les plus importants rapidement. Puis il claqua des doigts et un sourire triomphant illumina ses traits fins. Nombre des collègues des divers départements affichèrent un air plus que sceptique : cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils planchaient sur cet épineux problème et en moins de dix minutes, après avoir survolé le dossier qu'il avait laissé à l'entière charge du patron –alors qu'il aurait dû l'épauler- il prétendait avoir trouvé la solution et donc le mannequin qui allait rallier l'opinion de tous.

« Alors, sur qui se porte votre choix ? » s'enquit le directeur du département marketing, un brin agacé.

« Aucune de ces femmes n'a le profil. » lança-t-il, un sourire étrange collé aux lèvres.

Un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon selon Kurama. Qui risquait fortement de lui attirer des ennuis. De gros ennuis, du genre difficile à se débarrasser.

« Non, j'ai mieux… Bien mieux ! »

Il se leva et se mit à marcher autour de la table, ses pas résonnants dans la grande salle. Visiblement, il avait une envie de faire durer le suspens et accessoirement la torture de son supérieur qui n'en pouvait plus de le voir jouer avec ses nerfs comme un chat joue consciencieusement avec sa proie dans le simple but de s'amuser d'une bien cruelle façon. Il n'avait en aucun cas l'intention d'abréger ses souffrances, se délectant silencieusement du spectacle de la souris qui le suppliait d'arrêter.

« Puisque le thème est la mixité et que tous les vêtements de la nouvelle collection sont destinés à tous les publics, il serait plus judicieux de choisir un homme plutôt qu'une femme. »

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle, tous les membres de chaque département s'interrogeant et débattant déjà de cette idée. Certains paraissaient offusqués, d'autres totalement étonnés, et enfin les derniers, les plus nombreux, semblaient adhérer à cette image. Les débats à ce sujet semblaient bien partis pour durer et la voix du vice-président ramena vite le silence, afin de couper court à toute opposition. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche pour reporter la fin de cette concertation, Kurama fut devancé par son partenaire.

« Procédons donc à un vote afin de régler ce soucis une bonne fois pour toute. Que ceux qui sont favorables au choix d'un mannequin masculin en tant que nouveau visage de Tsubaki Corporation pour la nouvelle collection et la prochaine campagne de pub lèvent la main. »

Le jeune PDG sentit son cœur se serrer. La décision se faisait sans son consentement mais il n'avait pas le choix. La soudaine proposition de Yomi venait de récolter une écrasante majorité. Les quelques réfractaires à l'idée, pour éviter d'être sur la liste noire de ce dernier levèrent rapidement la main aussi. Avec un soupir résigné, Kurama hocha la tête.

Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle, Yomi se retourna :

« J'espère que le département délégué aux agences masculines sera prompt à lancer les auditions auprès des concernés. »

La pièce se vida. Kurama, las, fut le dernier à sortir. Lorsqu'il eut enfin gagné son bureau, il se laissa tomber avec un énième soupir dans son siège. Il se retrouvait acculé et la tâche s'annonçait encore plus difficile que prévue. Yomi faisait tout pour lu mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire. Sans perdre une seconde, il décrocha son téléphone.

« Maeda-san… J'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un service… »

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Notes de fin:** Et bien voilà, j'ai enfin conclu ce secon chapitre. J'espère que la lecture a été bonne. Pour la petite information, comme il s'agit d'un univers alternatif, j'ai choisi de rendre ses yeux à Yomi. Encore une fois, c'est un chapitre peu palpitant mais il faut bien mettre en places les décors et les personnages. J'ignore si j'y suis parvenue mais je souhaitais rendre les côtés similaires de Yomi et Kurama: ils sont à la fois des êtres calculateurs, souvent d'une froideur extrême quand ils s'y mettent; mais ils sont aussi impulsifs, presque sanguins. Je pense que je retravaillerais le chapitre un peu plus tard, une fois l'histoire un peu plus avancée. Sur ce, je vous remercie, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça m'aide toujours à m'améliorer.

**Mot de la fin:** Merci à kitsu34 ! Notre dernière entrevue m'a soudainement rendu mon inspiration pour cette fanfic sur laquelle je ramais. Merci aussi à kaneda26 qui m'en a inspiré une autre qui verra bientôt le jour mais que je posterais plus tard. Merci aussi à tous mes lecteurs, même à ceux qui ne laissent pas trace de leur passage, ça fait toujours plaisir de se savoir lue. Bises à tout le monde et à bientôt dans le troisième chapitre :)


End file.
